warofangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
War Of Angels Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. ** Some templates may not have all the information associated with a given creature or skill. Those instances are defined on Category:Template usage errors. Some of these errors may just be a missing MP Cost, so rectifying them is a simple as adding a value to one of the template parameters. * Often times, there will be a creature or skill in game which isn't found on this wiki. To create a skill or creature, visit Category: Blank Layouts. Copy a layout by going to the layout's editor. Create a new page, paste the copied layout, complete the layout with information related to the skill or creature you're defining. Don't worry about the techincal aspects such as article categorization and cross-references within the templates themselfs; they'll take care of that for you. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Check the Roadmap for information on where the project is heading. ; Other useful special pages *Category:Template usage errors * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community